Scroll compressors are known and typically include a closed container. A compression unit is disposed in the closed container, including at least a first fixed scroll including a first fixed base plate and a first fixed spiral wrap, the first fixed base plate including a receiving cavity, and an orbiting scroll arrangement including a first orbiting spiral wrap. The first fixed spiral wrap and the first orbiting spiral wrap fit together, forming a plurality of compression chambers.
Scroll compressors typically further include at least one Oldham coupling located in the receiving cavity and configured to prevent rotation of the orbiting scroll arrangement with respect to the first fixed scroll. The Oldham coupling includes a pair of engaging elements configured to slidably engage with a pair of complementary engaging elements provided on the first fixed scroll.
Scroll compressors typically further include a drive shaft adapted to drive the orbiting scroll arrangement in an orbital movement, and a refrigerant suction part for supplying the compression unit with a refrigerant flow to be compressed.
The location of the Oldham coupling within the receiving cavity may lead to an improper lubrication of the Oldham coupling, and particularly its engaging elements. Due to its location, the Oldham coupling cannot be optimally lubricated by the oil droplets contained in the refrigerant flow.
Therefore, in order to optimize the Oldham coupling's lubrication, a scroll compressor may further include a dedicated oil lubrication system configured to at least partially lubricate the Oldham coupling.
Regardless of the configuration of the scroll compressor, at least a part of the lubrication oil is collected in the receiving cavity. Over time this may lead to an increase in friction between the Oldham coupling and the lubrication oil due to too large of an accumulation of lubrication oil in the receiving cavity. Accordingly, such an oil accumulation in the receiving cavity may harm the efficiency of the compression unit, and therefore the efficiency of the scroll compressor.